


AU - Madara Uchiha - Let's Dance

by l1zru



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1zru/pseuds/l1zru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuna drags Madara to a club in the hopes that he won't be spending another weekend alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU - Madara Uchiha - Let's Dance

Izuna dragged Madara out that night so that his older brother couldn’t spend all his time cooped up in his apartment. He decided that it would be nice to drag him to a club that Izuna went to when he was looking to enjoy some good dance music and people watching.

Holly Valance’s Kiss Kiss assaulted their ears before they even made it in the door. Madara picked a table while Izuna went to get them some drinks. Madara found his eyes drifting over the crowd until they rested on a woman in a white dress who was dancing along with the music. The more he watched her the more it appeared like the entire crowd was her partner the way they seemed to dance so perfectly together. Izuna gave him a nudge as he sat down with their drinks.

“I see you’ve spotted someone?”

Izuna had to lean in so that Madara could hear him over the music. He followed Madara’s line of sight before noticing who he was watching.

“She’s here almost every weekend and I’ve never seen her dance with anyone”

Madara looked at him before looking back at her. She was looking over her shoulder at them before smiling and turning back to the crowd. Madara and Izuna went through a few drinks before Izuna sighed and poked him in the shoulder.

“You should go dance with her because if you don’t I will”

Madara motioned for him to go for it so Izuna got up and went looking for her since she moved further off into the crowd. Izuna spotted her and went over. She looked at him with a smile as he started to dance with her.

“What’s up with your partner? I noticed he’s been watching me for a while now but hasn’t made a move”

“Yes well, my brother isn’t very good with women”

She nodded before excusing herself and going over to Madara. Izuna watched as they exchanged a few words before she pulled him up out of his chair and into the crowd. Izuna just smiled and went back to watch their table.

Madara was surprised but still let her pull him though the crowd until she finally stopped and started dancing. She grinned, motioning for him to dance with her. Admittedly, he had no idea what he was doing as he let himself move to the music. He had never been one for dancing but watching her move made him want to move with her.

He found his hands on her hips, which she accepted without a word, and himself swaying with her in time to the music. They danced for a while before he finally stopped. How she could keep dancing like she was was beyond him but he was getting tired and the volume of the music was starting to get to him. He brought her over to their table, noticing that Izuna was nowhere to be found before sitting down while she took Izuna’s chair.

“Let’s get out of here”

She raised an eyebrow before nodding, knowing full well where she would end up that night. She watched as the people, cars and buildings passed the car and noticed that Madara was watching her whenever he could take his eyes off the road.

Madara lead her up to his apartment in near silence before closing the door behind her. She looked around before turning to him only to have him pull her down on the couch. She straddled his lap with a smile as Madara’s hands went to her hips. She put her hands on either side of his shoulders as his hands moved up and down her sides before leaning up to kiss her.

Madara found that she would easily respond to his movements and offered herself to him as he started to kiss over her jaw and down her neck before moving his hands up to her back and pulling her against him.

She moved her hair out of his way and offered him her neck and shoulder. He leaned up and nipped at her shoulder. She smiled and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. He let her pull the material off his shoulders and he pulled it off before tossing it to the other side of the couch.

He noticed that she was watching him. He didn’t say anything as her hands moved over his chest only to find him picking her up and taking her down the hall. Madara put her down with her back on the bed and she looked up at him as his hands ran up her legs to pull off the dress. She shivered slightly as he came up to pin her on the bed. He put his nose to hers as his hands started to explore.

His hands moved over her breasts and over every curve they could reach. She could tell he was dominant in bed and as much as she would like to argue about it she accepted it as his lips started to move over collarbone. She gave his shoulders a gentle push before kissing him when he looked up and tangling her fingers in his hair.

Madara used the hand that he was using to explore to undo his pants before working them off without ever moving his upper half. He moved only enough to get her underwear off before pinning her again. He wasn’t going to play anymore.

He moved her legs out of his way before entering her and starting slow. Her hands moved around to his back before her finger tips dug into his shoulder. She was careful to not use her nails and he was grateful for it as his lips went back to her neck.

He eventually started to go faster after her hands started to indicate she wanted a faster pace. He wasn’t doing this for her so why was he doing what she wanted? He sighed, realizing that her hips were now moving in time with his. He wasn’t going to complain since it added to his pleasure.

After a few minutes she whimpered then sighed as her back arched and he finished off not long after that. He stretched out on the bed and she sat up, the both of them panting.

“You’re more than welcome to stay”

She nodded and flopped back onto the pillows. She was exhausted and it didn’t take long for sleep to finally take her. The next morning, they both woke to someone banging on the door. Madara got up, put on a pair of lounging pants and went to answer the door. She could hear the conversation through the opened bedroom door.

“Izuna, I have company, can’t it wait?”

“Breakfast can’t wait and I know you can’t cook so I brought breakfast to you. Wait, did you bring her here?”

Then a pause which caused her to wrap herself in a sheet and stick her head out the door to find Madara with his back to her and Izuna standing there with a paper bag in his hands. Izuna just happened to notice the movement from the doorway and coughed, catching Madara’s attention.

“Looks like your company is awake”

Madara stiffened before turning around to see her wrapped in the sheet standing in the doorway to the bedroom. She offered them a smile and Madara’s shoulders sank a bit.

“End of the hall”

She raised an eyebrow before disappearing and coming back a few minutes later. By this time Madara had shoo’d Izuna out of the apartment and he was waiting for her in the hall when she came back out.

“Ready for round two?”

He gave her an evil grin and motioned towards the bedroom. She went in and he closed the door behind them.


End file.
